Music Speaks Louder Than Words
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: Kurt discovers that Blaine writes his own songs and makes it his mission to find who they're about and hear more. So who does he ask to help him? Wes and David of course! *contains my own original songs* Eventual Klaine? Kurt/Wes/David friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a couple of things about the story:**

**1.) It begins at Original Song, but for the sake of the story, we're going to assume that they aren't together yet. I know, it was AMAZING, but it's important to the plot that it hasn't happened.**

**2.) All the songs they sing here (unless the singer's name is mentioned) were written by me. This is my sort of practice for writing songs and becoming a better writer in general. Sorry if they aren't so good... they're written from the point of view of whoever is singing them, and I wrote them specifically for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or AVPM/S, since there will probably be quotes. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

"Oh my God. They're doing original songs!" Kurt whispered excitedly to Blaine.

Sitting in the audience at Regionals and watching Rachel perform, it was obvious to Kurt that "Get It Right" was about Finn. Honestly, he felt bad for the brunette singing on the stage. She may have been insane, but she was in love... with _his_ step-brother. He made a mental note to ask Finn later about what had happened between them. He sighed as he forced himself to concentrate on the song all the way to the end instead of thinking about what Finn could've possibly done this time to make Rachel actually write a good song... he had heard Brittany singing "My Headband" and laughed when he learned where it came from.

Apparently, Blaine either heard him sighing or could read his mind (it was most likely the former) because he leaned over -_distractingly close_- and whispered, "What's the matter?"

Instead of answering him and earning a glare from Wes, Kurt shook his head and took out his cell phone. He quickly typed _Just thinking about the song. It was a great idea to write them for the competition. Think Wes would let us try it sometime? -Kurt :) _and sent it to the boy sitting next to him. A few seconds later, he got two alerts that made his phone vibrate in his hands.

_Maybe? We could always just do it anyway... -Blaine (:_

_Can you and lover-boy stop texting and pay attention please? These are your friends... they didn't text during your solo. -Wes :D_

Rolling his eyes, he nodded to Blaine and threw his best glare over to Wes. Still, he put the phone away and concentrated once again on the performance as "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!" rang out through the auditorium. Another song began, so Kurt started throwing out the L foam fingers and stood up. He laughed as they got covered in red confetti from slushie cups. That was something he didn't miss at all from McKinley High. After the announcements of who won, Kurt and Blaine went to find the countertenor's friends. Apparently, they were looking for him too, because when Brittany saw them she shouted, "I found him!" to the group and attacked the former New Directions' member in a hug.

"Hey Britt!" Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled away to greet everyone else. "Congratulations guys! You're going to Nationals... in New York!"

"And your songs were amazing," Blaine added. "Speaking from experience I take it?"

"You have no idea white boy," Mercedes answered, crossing the 10 foot distance to hug her best friend.

"That's the best way to write songs," Rachel explained. "You have to really dig deep and let your emotions show. That way, people can relate." Kurt raised one eyebrow, glanced at Blaine smiling and shaking his head slightly, and turned to everyone else as Santana groaned. He knew from experience that Rachel Berry speeches were frequent and could become very annoying very quickly.

"Actually," Blaine interjected, "I totally get it. I used to write songs all the time."

"Really?" Kurt questioned. "You never told me that." The shorter boy shrugged as if to say, _I didn't know it was important._

"Well, let's hear one!" Brittany said excitedly. She pulled out a seat and grabbed a guitar. He wasn't sure how she got it, or how she knew he played guitar at all, but judging by the look of amusement on Kurt's face, he wasn't going to be able to get out of it. He took a deep breath, looked at everyone staring at him expectantly, and began to play. Automatically, a song came into his head that he had started writing after meeting Kurt. It was a work in progress, but it would have to do for now.

_Life is a long road  
>So everybody stops to hide<br>But if they had kept going  
><em>_They may have found it worth the ride  
>And maybe they just didn't know<br>Exactly where to go  
>But that's the best place to be, yeah<em>

_Sometimes all you need  
>Is someone to help you along<br>__It isn't always obvious who it's supposed to be  
><em>_But you're the only one I can think of _

_Come take a chance with me  
>I'll help you solve the mysteries<br>__Don't be scared, just take my hand  
>We can figure it out together<br>And maybe our mission isn't so clear  
>Maybe the answer's always been here<br>All I know is if you don't risk it all  
><em>_You'll never find out  
>So don't remain a mystery to me<em>

Blaine played a few more notes on the guitar before setting it down and looking at the people around him. They had dropped their jaws (he really hoped that was a good sign). Whether it was because of his voice, the song, or the fact that he actually had something to sing, the Warbler took it as a good sign.

"So..," Santana began slowly, having been the one who usually comes around quickest, "Who's the song about?" Kurt gave her a look as if to say, _Don't push it. _She just rolled her eyes at it.

"Oh. Um.. it was just, umm..," he stuttered, blushing.

"You don't have to answer that, Blaine," Kurt said quickly, noticing the boy's reluctance to her innocent (maybe... he had heard about Santana before) question. Blaine sent him a small _thank you _look. "We should be going anyway. Wes will freak out if he can't find us. Bye guys! I'll talk to you later." Kurt handed the guitar back to Brittany and pulled his friend along in the direction they had come from. When they got around a corner, Kurt checked to make sure nobody was listening. Then he turned to the song writer expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Who's the song about?" The curiosity was seeping through his words, so Blaine (as the best friend) decided to mess with him. Wes and David would be so proud.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" And the puppy dog face would come in three, two, one; there it was. Too bad Blaine was a sucker for Kurt's puppy dog face. "I'll tell you when I finish it. Let's go, Wes is actually probably wondering where we are. You know he'd love to put that gavel to good use on us..."

The two ran off towards the rest of the Dalton Academy Warblers. The whole way, Kurt kept giving Blaine sideways glances. No matter what it took, he was going to get more songs out of him. In fact, he may need help with this new little project... He pulled his phone out once they got to the rest of the group and typed away furiously.

_Wes. David. I need help. It involves getting some things out of Blaine. Can you help me? It'll be worth it in the end, I swear. Can I depend on your evil masterminds? -Kurt :) _

A few seconds later, he saw Wes and David pull out their phones, look at each other, and nod. They both texted back pretty quickly.

_No problem. You know we love digging up dirt on you two. Meet in our room at 8:00 tomorrow morning and we'll get started. Mysteries shall be uncovered! -David :D _

_A chance to embarrass our little Blainey? We're definitely up for it. I knew there was a reason I liked you. I'm assuming David told you the time and place. -Wes :D _

Kurt smiled to himself as he put the phone back into his pocket. At Blaine's curious look, he just shook his head. Then he caught the eyes of his new assistants. They smirked, as if they knew this was going to be good. Kurt just hoped it would have good results.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? If you liked it the song and want to hear itsee the rest, leave me your email in a PM and I'll send it to you. It's called Mystery (and it's a work in progress). Also, how often should I include a song? I don't know if I should have one in every chapter or not... anyway, reviews=love and faster updates! Later chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading!  
>-Valerie :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts on the first chapter! You guys made my day :) Oh, and I made some changes to the first chapter because _Scarlett Rouge_ pointed out that I accidentally switched the POV in the middle and switched back, so it's all the same now. :) Also, I'm not quite sure who Kurt's roommate is (or if he has one), so in my story it's going to be Blaine. **

**Disclaimer: These things are depressing... I own nothing but my own songs. **

* * *

><p>The morning after Regionals, Kurt woke up at six o'clock in the morning to get ready. He slowly reached over to turn off the alarm clock, hoping not to wake his still sleeping roommate. Luckily, he heard a quiet snore so he knew he was safe. If he had asked to see more songs, Blaine probably would have showed him, but then there would be questions and explanations that neither boy wanted to answergive. So, for that moment, sneaking around with Wes and David would have to do.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Kurt slipped out of bed, showered, dressed, and did his hair. It was about seven thirty when he was finished. Since it was a Saturday, Blaine wouldn't be up until about ten o'clock (at least), so he didn't worry about being caught. Sighing in relief, he made his way out of the room and walked down to the cafeteria to get coffee before meeting Wes and David. He drank slowly, still having 25 minutes before being to the boys' room, and considered what he was about to do. _Maybe there's a reason Blaine didn't want to tell me about the songs, _Kurt thought to himself. _No, _he reasoned, _he's probably being usual Blaine; not taking credit for being as amazing as he really is. _The aftermost thought made him start thinking of the boy in question. By the time he was done daydreaming, it was already seven fifty-five. He chugged the rest of his drink and ran down the hall until he reached Room 13. He collected his breath and knocked on the door. A faint "Come in," was audible from inside the room.

He turned the knob, pushing lightly, and entered the room. In the middle of an empty space were two giant black chairs facing the outer wall. "Hello Kurt," David said, turning at the same time as Wes. "We've been expecting you."

The sight of the friends with their eyebrows raised almost made Kurt burst out laughing. Instead, he settled for shaking his head and grinning.

"Anyway," Wes began. "What are we finding about Blaine? Past relationships? Deep dark secrets? How many times he's gone to Juvie? The last reform school he was in and how long he was there?"

"I don't think he's ever been arrested, guys," Kurt answered. Then added as an afterthought, "Or put in reform school."

"Well then, what are we finding?" David asked, leaning forward.

"I recently found out that Blaine writes songs, but for some reason he was scared of me finding out. I just want to know why," the countertenor replied simply.

"So nothing illegal?" Wes asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nothing illegal," Kurt confirmed. The other two sighed.

"Okay, I have a few theories," David began. "Number one: Blaine had to write and perform music as community service for reform school/ Juvie. Number two: He's writing the songs about his secret boyfriend who he doesn't think any of us will like so he's hiding him. Number three: The songs are about someone at this school... oh my God! What if it's one of us?" He dramatically 'fainted' and slumped into Wes' lap. The lead Warbler just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

Kurt sat in thought as the other two pulled themselves together and started typing away on a laptop. Theory number two scared him the most; what if his best friend did have a secret boyfriend? He wouldn't have a chance at all that way. He doubted that Blaine had ever done anything stupid enough to get thrown in jail; he hadn't spent _that_ much time around Puck...A few minutes later, a laptop was being pushed in front of his face.

"So," David explained. "We have three theories and three of us. Kurt, you'll be following theory number one. Just bring up some stuff that involves going to jail. Maybe wonder out loud what it would be like to go? Whatever, you're creative. I'll be trying to find out about a secret boyfriend. I'll just figure out where he goes on weekends, what he does in free time, ask around; you know, usual spy behavior."

"And I-" Wes cut in, "will be going after theory number three. Watch his reactions to people being around him, figure out what his 'type' would be... maybe _ and _ could help. Our girlfriends," he quickly explained, seeing the confused look on the newest Warbler's face. "They've gotten pretty close with Blaine, and it would be less awkward for them to ask." Kurt nodded. He definitely wouldn't feel normal if Puck or Finn had asked him about his type of guy was.

"It's about nine o'clock now, so there's a chance Blaine could be waking up anytime... I think we need to put the plan into action!" It was funny how different _friend _Wes was from _Warbler _Wes. "But remember, Blaine can't know why we're doing this. It makes the whole thing more exciting... and the spy thing is easier if he doesn't suspect anything." He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" David yelled.

"Hey," said Blaine as he walked into the room. Wes shot Kurt an _I told you so _look. "Have you seen Kurt? He wasn't in our room when I got up..." He trailed off, seeing Kurt looking at him with an amused look. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously confused.

"My cell phone died in the middle of talking to Mercedes, and you were sleeping, so I came to borrow Wes' cell phone. She wants to go shopping today," he lied smoothly. David gave him a thumbs up from behind Blaine's back and Wes just winked. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure!" he replied happily. "I'll just go get ready real quick. What time are we meeting her?"

"We can just pick her up whenever we get there."

"Alright. Bye guys," Blaine waved as he left the room. Kurt picked up his cell phone as soon as the door shut.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, Mercedes! I need a favor. Can you go shopping with me and Blaine? Just pretend it was your idea and you invited us. I'll explain everything later."

"Sure. When should I meet you at the mall?"

"We'll pick you up. See you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too! See ya later."

Kurt hung up and saw the looks on Wes and David's faces. "Shut up," he said playfully. "I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the help!" He slid out of the room, satisfied with his cover up.

Once he was gone, Wes glanced over at David with a knowing look. "I think I know my start for this little project. Suspect number one for who Blaine could like: Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just a fill in chapter... plans will be started at the mall. ;D Anyway, I got a Twitter! I'm xDracoAddictx. Follow me for updates on stories and stuff, and I promise to post information on upcoming updates and maybe some sneak peeks?<strong>

**I'm trying to put up a new chapter once every other day or so... Wish me luck? lol :) Review and virtual Darren will come hand out the Klaine that we've all been missing since season 2 ended!**

**Thanks for reading!  
>-Valerie ;D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had some stuff to do... like going to a party from Friday to Sunday in New Hampshire. And sleeping in a tent. Ew. Anyway, this is short, but I promise to update faster next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else referenced to in this story. **

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes after leaving Wes and David's room, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Lima. Blaine's iPod was blasting from the car and both boys were singing along to whatever was playing. Kurt thought there was an unnecessary amount of Katy Perry, but he wasn't complaining when Teenage Dream came on and Blaine belted out the words along with the track. Soon, another song came on that Kurt didn't recognize.<p>

"Hey Blaine," he started, glancing to his right. "What song is this?"

Blaine got a nervous look on his face and looked away, blushing. "It's nothing," he answered after a minute.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the iPod from it's resting place on the dashboard. He looked at the title and artist and his eyes grew wide. _Thinking Back- Blaine Anderson._ Looking over once more, he smirked and turned up the volume. He almost laughed when Blaine groaned and tried to block out the lyrics spouting out.

_Look at the pictures on the wall  
><em>_Think how we used to have it all  
><em>_But with just one mistake  
>It was all thrown away<br>The memories of you  
><em>_Take over my head  
><em>_They're making me believe  
><em>_We should start over again_

_Do you ever think back  
>And wish it had gone differently<br>Do you ever regret  
>Ending you and me <em>

"Okay, I think that's enough," Blaine said quickly, switching to the next song.

Kurt sighed. He had really wanted to hear another of Blaine's songs. _Screw the plan, _he thought. "Blaine, why don't you want me finding out about you writing songs?" he asked quietly.

Blaine looked away once more, turning slightly more red. "No reason," he answered, just a little too quickly.

"Blaaaaine!"

The curly haired boy very pointedly folded his arms across his chest and firmly pressed his lips together. Kurt rolled his eyes at the action and pulled up to Mercedes' house. He beeped the horn twice and pulled out his phone.

_Wes and David- I don't need anymore help. Thanks though. I'm gonna find out today. (: Wish me luck? _

He sent the text quickly and looked up just as Mercedes walked out the door. Blaine unfolded his arms and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed when she got in. "What's up?"

"Not much. Hey Blaine," she answered, smiling at the two in the front seat.

Blaine smiled back and answered with a "Hello!"

Mercedes could tell that something was wrong with them but didn't say anything. She guessed it had something to do with why Kurt suddenly needed to go shopping.

For the next few minutes, the three chatted about the New Directions' drama.

"So what's going on with Finn and Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Well he's dating Quinn but Rachel won't give up. If I hear one more fight between them in glee, I swear I will punch them," she answered.

Blaine thought for a minute as the friends laughed. "She's really desperate, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, she dated a gay guy, and how many times has Finn rejected her?"

"True, but you dated a straight girl," Kurt pointed out. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders as Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Mall.

As they started walking to the entrance, Mercedes linked arms with the two boys as they gossiped more about relationships and glee club. Blaine watched and thought of how happy Kurt looked and the excitement in his eyes as he talked about his friends at McKinley. He was so busy examining Kurt that he didn't realize the two girls walking towards them until one shouted, "Kuuuurt!" The blonde haired girl shot herself into Kurt's arms.

"Hi boo!" the countertenor exclaimed.

"Hey Kurt," the other girl said, walking at a much slower pace than her friend.

"Hey Santana. What's up?" he asked, letting go of the taller girl still wrapped around him.

"Britt wanted a smoothie and she says the best are from Suzy Q's in the foodcourt," she answered, linking pinkies with the blonde.

"I like the strawberry-pineapple ones! They're such a pretty color," Brittany said.

"We were just going if you want to come," Santana said, looking at the three and stopping on Blaine. "I'm Santana and this is Brittany, by the way. I don't know if we've met sober yet. You must be Blaine?" Blaine nodded, smiling at the two completely opposite friends.

"So smoothies?" Kurt said quickly, stopping Santana from making any unnecessary comments. "Sounds good, let's go." He threw a quick smile at the rest of the group, and they started walking towards their destination.

A few seconds later, an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. He looked over to see a smiling Brittany, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, laying his arm around her shoulders. "Kurt," she began. Then she lowered her voice, glancing at their friends. "Is Blaine a dolphin?"

The way she said it, so simple yet serious, almost made Kurt laugh out loud. _Almost. _Instead, he just giggled and looked at his best friend. He smiled and nodded at the Cheerio.

"Is he _your _dolphin?" Kurt's smile turned a little bit longing as he shook his head back and forth slightly. "He wants to be your dolphin, Kurtie. Trust me, Santana thinks so, too."

The boy's face turned pink as he looked over to the Latina and saw the smirk she was wearing as she stood next to... Blaine. Of course. As is sensing someone looking at him, the aforementioned boy looked over at the countertenor. He smiled and winked, making Kurt blush even harder.

"I don't know, Britt. I just don't know if I agree with you."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's where it ends... I would write more but one of my best friends should be at my house soon. I gotta go get ready (I'm still in my pajamas). Instead of making you wait another day, I posted something kinda short for now. Thoughts? Death threats? I'll take them all in a form of review please (: <strong>

**Until next time,  
>Valerie x3 <strong>

**p.s. For any Victorious fans out there, Candre fic coming up soon! Probably this weekend. :D **


	4. READ: VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys. I've decided that I don't really know where to go with this story, so I'm discontinuing it. If somebody wants to keep writing on it, or redp it and make it theirs, let me know (: I'm more of a one-shot person, because I don't have the time to make long stories. I will write one someday, though. I'll just finish writing it or write a lot of it before anything is posted. To make up for it, I have a Klaine one-shot coming up soon as well as many other couples. Sorry if you were reading this and liked it! If nobody wants to write on this story, maybe I'll finish/re-write it some time. Unfortunately, school is starting at the end of the month so I'm going to have basically no time to write. **

**Send me a PM or review with any thoughts, complaints, rants... whatever it is you want. Or send me a message on twitter. **

**Love you all,  
>Valerie (:<strong>

**p.s. I will take any requests or ideas for one-shots, for any couple from the following things: **

**-Harry Potter  
>-Glee<br>-iCarly  
>-Victorious<br>-Percy Jackson and the Olympians****-Review for other series and I'll let you know if I've seen/read them and I'll write for it if I have. These are just the ones I've already written for or I just really like them. :D **


End file.
